


Accidental Blind Dates

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno and Rin might have entered the wrong building.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 9





	Accidental Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"I think we might be lost, Rin." Hakuno mentioned after looking over on the GPS on her phone. The application was on the fritz only showing the city map. There was a few times that it appeared to be attempting to load the directions for the place Rin was supposed to go to supposedly meet that shady priest she had as a guardian. 

"We are _not_ lost." Rin was very insistent with a physical paper map and written instructions on a separate card being compared. Hakuno would have believed in it to work after her phone failed if not for one thing Rin appeared to miss.

"Rin... that map was done a decade ago at least and this part of the city had renovations done." It was hard to miss when half of the map was supposed to be forest.

......and well, it was all city now.

"This map is fine." Rin was adorably stubborn in believing that she was fine.

"Well, in any case, we've been looking for the entire morning for whatever reason Kirei wanted to meet you. I am ready to get lunch now. Aren't you hungry too?" Best case here now, distract Rin and allow her to sit down and think. This way she could ask someone for directions as soon as she saw someone who lived here, or just knew the area.

"I'm fine." Rin was gearing up to object Hakuno knew. The raised eyebrow and tilted head as she just stared was Hakuno's way to show her disbelief. Rin flushed at that expression calling her out and started talking more. "But if _you're_ hungry, we can go someplace." Rin wouldn't look straight into her eyes while saying that last part.

"I could definitely eat something." Hakuno deadpanned. Rin got miffed about that tone.

"I told you I am not hungry, but I will eat something with you just so you don't eat alone."

"It's nice to know I wasn't the only one hungry now." Hakuno just casually commented as she ignored Rin's denial. Rin just had tea this morning after thinking this was a quick trip. Hakuno was the only one eating an actual breakfast when they met up this morning. 

"Let's just go!" Rin grabbed onto Hakuno's arm and dragged her into the nearest building, not even paying attention to what sort of place she was entering. It could have been a clothing store for all she looked. Hakuno sent her a dull look Rin could obviously feel. The latter pulling her into the building faster to distract Hakuno this time.

Rin didn't even stop when she shoved open the doors, more like slamming them open. She zoomed in on the first person she saw. A blue haired man arguing with a tanned man with white hair. Whatever they were arguing about was not as important as stopping Hakuno from making her feel embarrassed with just a look. They would do what she asked of them instead and both herself and Hakuno would be fed. Then she could leave that look behind her today.

"Both of you two, _shut up_!" Rin was in no mood for them to object. "Take us to someplace that serves tea and actual food." 

Both men went quiet as they looked Rin over. The tiny brunette with oceanic eyes glaring down at the two of them imperiously in red with her left hand holding onto her friend's wrist. The friend wearing a white fluffy coat that made her own brunette strands look to glitter with the same gold flecks in her eyes.

"It appears we weren't stood up after all. Tiny and wearing red was the description I heard. And weren't you telling me white coat was in yours?" The white haired stranger mentioned as if he was calling the blue haired man out.

"Food? We can take you to the cafe's in town! My name is Cu and this idiot is Emiya. How about you tell us your names.".....and it looked like this 'Cu' was ignoring 'Emiya' pointedly by talking straight at them

"It better be the best one." Rin demanded.

Hakuno watched as this 'Cu' just got her friend to talk as much as she could about it. The two started going on on which foods that would be best to eat in the background, so Hakuno turned her attention to the other man there. The one called 'Emiya.' "Not that I am ungrateful for you both to help us out, but is there a reason you mentioned our clothes?" Hakuno was confused about that.

"It was the items that we were mentioned to look out for. This must be your first blind date." Emiya mentioned. "May I ask for your name, since I assume the screen name you both used was at random? To tell you the truth mine was too, but your friend seemed to chose her date already from the group." 

"I'm Hakuno and that's Rin." Hakuno really had no idea what to say more on that. Well... she did want food and a double date didn't sound too bad. It's not like she couldn't treat this as an adventure to tease Rin on later as well as make new friends. She really hoped the actual people they were waiting for didn't have any problems here. "Were you two waiting long? We both were lost."

A sigh came from her date, Hakuno almost laughed at the thought of Rin and her on a date at all with anyone instead of meeting Kirei as planned. Well, he should have given better directions. "Only by almost half a hour. No worries. You two couldn't help getting lost. You did make it."

"Hakuno! Cu found the restaurant we are all going to!" Rin seemed to be thrilled with some victory judging by her tone. Right. Hakuno was definitely telling her later. Although judging by the look in Cu's eyes, Rin was already going to be asked on a second date.


End file.
